


Gotta Raise A Little Hell

by angel_scoggins



Category: Mark Pellegrino - Fandom
Genre: Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Grinding, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Impregnation, Orgasm, Seduction, Strip Tease, Stripper, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: Things can be a drag working at a strip club night after night, but a lucky OC is shocked when Mark Pellegrino visits the club that she works in. Eager to show him the ropes, the OC invites him for a special dance back stage. Explicit. Total shameless smut, really. Your'e welcome. :)





	Gotta Raise A Little Hell

I started dancing at The Dive when I was just 16 years old. It beat staying at home, getting my ass beat by my dad when he got drunk and listening to my mom making excuses as to why she had married such a worthless dirt bag. This isn’t one of those stories about how I was destroyed by my circumstances, turned to drugs, went on to live a life of crime. Truth is, I work damn hard to get where I am in the world. At 24, I have a place of my own, a nice car, all the spare cash it took to keep me in nice clothes and also working my way through college.

The owner of the place, Mo, was a real piece of work. Always talking trash about the place and the girls who worked there, but he had your back when the chips were down. I can’t say the same for some of the chicks I worked with. Stripping was a business. At the end of the day, we were all selling a product and trying to make sure we got our piece of the pie. You had to be nice and go along to get along, if you knew what was best for you. It’s not good to have too many enemies around here. But, deep down, you couldn’t keep from having your favorite girls. There were the ones you looked up to. The ones you watched every night do their thing, wishing you could dance the way they did. Make the kind of money they did. Then there were the girls who would cut you, but you envied how nobody ever fucked them over. And if anyone even tried, they would end of walking away with a limp.

I was about fifteen minutes late to the club, which got me an ass chewing by Mo.

“You know how many bitches want to work here? Get your shit worked out.”

I rolled my eyes, moving past Mo towards the back of the club. Something caught my eye as I did so, and I turned my head towards the stage.

My jaw dropped.

Sitting at the front of the club, long legs stretched out before him and a pair of shades obscuring his eyes, was the actor Mark Pellegrino. I fought back a squeal of excitement. Lucifer was my favorite character on Supernatural. Mark played him with such a sexy, seductive flair. My eyes roamed over his long, muscular body. He was decked out in a nice pair of jeans and a black t shirt, a gray jacket over that.

His attention was fixed on the stage. I felt a faint twinge of jealousy as my gaze wandered to the tall, ebony beauty dancing to a fast beat. Perfect breasts bounced, pert nipples grazing the pole as Shandra went through her routine. I have always liked the dancer, admired her grace and way with the patrons. Tonight, she had chosen a school girl ensemble, complete with pig tales and ruler. As I watched, she mimed smacking Mark on top of the head with the ruler, giving him a sly smile.

“Play nice,” he tells her, his voice low and husky. The ultimate daddy dom voice. I felt myself starting to get wet.

I turned to Mo. “Tell him to meet me backstage.”

The owner of the club raises an eyebrow at me. I’ve never asked him for anything before. I could tell he found the idea interesting.

“You know the rules,” he warns me. I think he knows I won’t be obeying them tonight. But he’s long since realized to give a little on some things. Keep the peace with the girls.

I nod. Then turn and run through the door that leads into the back of the place.

When I get in the changing room, some of the dancers try to catch my attention. Everyone is eager to tell me the latest gossip, who was fucking who, who had dropped money on this or that, where everyone was when they weren’t working their ass off on the pole. People outside the life never got how hard it was to be a performer. How difficult it was to be in the life and still do the things you wanted to when you were off, body tired and just wanting some good sleep with nobody pawing at you or jerking off onto the floor.

I ignored everyone, running to my stuff and grabbing my she devil costume, complete with horns. The flimsy piece left little to the imagination, having a mostly open chest and being entirely crotch less. I went over to my make up station and applied some heavy red eye shadow and ruby lipstick. My mind was already going through the moves I would be making a couple of minutes from now. The music I wanted. Just how far I intended to go with all of this. I knew Mo would respect my decision. He didn’t mind having a stripping 16 year old in his club years ago, so I understood that his grasp of the law wasn’t exactly rock solid anyway.

The VIP room in the Dive consisted of a round room with a low ceiling, it's only furniture a heart shaped couch pushed up against the wall. A pole had been erected in front of the couch, kept wiped down and cleaned by one of the maintenance dudes, who’s job I never envied.

Mark was waiting for me on the couch when I came into the room. He’d tucked his shades into his jacket pocket. A crooked grim lit up his face when he saw what I was wearing. I could tell that he appreciated the reference.

“What’s your name, kitten?”

I ignored him, waiting on the music to start. A second later, the first cords to Dorothy’s Raise Hell came in over the speakers.

Gotta raise a little hell  
Young blood, run like a river  
Young blood, never get chained  
Young blood, heaven need a sinner  
You can't raise hell with a saint  
Young blood, came to start a riot  
Don't care what your old man say  
Young blood, heaven hate a sinner  
But we gonna raise hell anyway  
I felt the music work it’s way into my body, into my bones. I kept my eyes on Mark, loving how his gaze moved over my writhing body, taking in my full, heavy breasts as they swayed to the rhythm. My long black hair, streaked with blue, swept back over my shoulders and flowed down my back. I spread my legs on the bar, using my hands to hold myself in the air. I had been doing this since I was a teenager. It was as easy as breathing to me now. I knew when to dismount, draw out the routine for the maximum effect. I could tell that the routine was working. There was a definite bulge in the actor’s jeans when I had finished. As the music stopped, I moved to straddle Mark. “Easy there,” he stiffened as my weight came down upon him, my hands reaching out to stroke his shoulders. “I don’t think this is allowed.” “I’m the Devil,” I say, kissing his cheek. “Fuck the rules.” I was surprised when Mark gave me a big, open mouthed kiss, his tongue delving into my mouth. I felt my pussy clench instinctively. Fuck, his body felt so damn big and good between my hands. I could feel his erection rubbing against my bare pussy through his jeans. I rocked against him a little, rewarded when he moaned into my mouth. I pulled away, taking a moment to enjoy the look of lust on his face. He had a raw, wonderfully nasty about him when he was turned on. Like he wanted to bend you over his knee and do all sorts of terrible things to you that would leave you raw and satisfied when he was done. I let my thoughts wander to just what those things might be as I pulled his shirt up, running kisses down his broad chest while at the same time unbuckling his jeans. Mark closed his eyes and let out a deep, guttural moan as I took his entire length into my mouth, all the way down to his balls. I kept things slow at first, working him up as I learned what he liked and how fast he liked it. I reached under and played with his balls. My tongue moved over the top of his glans, swirling in a circle around the very sensitive tip. I wanted to swallow his nut. I never did things like that. But, with this sexy as hell man sitting here, cock in my face, I wanted nothing more but to deep throat him as hard as I could until he filled my belly with his seed. A second later, another need pushed its way into my thoughts. It had been around 14 days since my last period. That special window when nature made sure things happened. Maybe that was another reason my pussy was so hot and wet. Why I was so close to orgasm, when his cock wasn’t even in me yet. I got on top of him again, not giving him much time to react before I took his cock in my hands and moved him to my wet opening. “Please,” he groaned, head thrown back, eyes only partly open. I struggled to get the head of his cock in me. He was bigger than any partner I had before, but I loved the soreness his cock made as he stretched me to my breaking point. I moved into three slow, deep thrusts, enjoying the long orgasm that rippled through my body. I whispered his name against his chest, hiding my face there. It was so intimate, having an actual climax in front of someone for the first time. How many guys had not even been able to make me cum? And yet he had done it without even trying. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Mark grabbed my ass, holding me still so that he could pound the fuck out of my dripping cunt. I grabbed his shoulders and hung on, begging him to go faster, harder. I couldn’t get enough of him. The scent and taste and feel of him. He was like an addiction I could see myself giving up everything for. I cried out, bit him, kissed his neck. There was something so freeing about this experience. About taking charge and fucking who I wanted to. Being the aggressor in a world where I was always treated like the prize. I could tell when he was about to come, I felt a deep thrill go through me as I leaned back and took in the sight of his teeth clenching, his eyes squeezed shut. Most guys looked ugly when they came. But not him. “Fuck,” I heard him blurt out a moment before I felt the warm spurts in my pussy. I groaned. God, he could really fill a girl up in more ways than one. I ran my fingers through his hair, soothing him as he finished coming inside of me. His body still shuddered, but his breath was slowly coming back to normal. He looked up at me, the sly smile back on his face. “You're good at breaking the rules.” My mind drifted to how much enjoyment I would have jerking off with his cum later. I could already feel the gooey slick dribbling down my legs and turning me on again. “You have no idea,” I replied, kissing him on the cheek.


End file.
